Lupine Lineage
by Marinus-pseudothyrum
Summary: "Vampires don't have any souls, it automatically make them weaker. They cant love, they don't have families, and they don't have children." She looked to Leah, then to Jacob "But us, the strongest thing, the only thing we've got, is each other." Blackwatr
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This has been floating round my head for while now, I'm not a huge fan of the Twilight franchise, but think the wolves were underdeveloped, so in my quest to give all secondary characters and deep (and often fruitful) story I have taken on the wolves. Please read and review :)_

_A few notes:_

_After breaking dawn, no Nessie, Bella is a vampire, Sam is leading a united pack._

_and so we begin..._

* * *

It was raining. It was always raining in Forks, and the pack was running patrols through the dense forests, enjoying the power of their forms and the drizzle running off their fur. A large black wolf led them, Sam, with Jacob to his right and Leah to his left. Leah was running slowly, keeping pace with the rest of them under an alpha command from Sam in a recent moment of anger; he didn't need to hear her thoughts to know she was cursing him. The rest of the pack were 'talking' through their minds, and it took Sam a moment to pick out the subtle change in the scents. Jacob and Leah picked it up at the same time, and came to a sudden stop, noses in the air, trying to grasp it.

_It cant be _

_Its, new wolves? _Jacob thought cautiously

_They're over there, east _Leah thought, and looked to Sam, he nodded

_Go scout them out _He ordered, cancelling his last Alpha command as she ran off at her full speed, quickly swallowed up by the trees and the bracken. The pack's jovial atmosphere had vanished, ears forwards, eyes alert as they followed Leah's trail, watching through her eyes as she came to the newcomers and stopped. Her vision to them blurred, and all that registered was shock.

_Leah? Whats is it? _Sam asked worriedly. There wasn't much that could shake Leah, and he felt concern for her radiating from somewhere in the pack. He dismissed it, concentrating on the task at hand.

_You'd better come see for yourself. _Came the short reply, and a few moments later the pack burst into the slight clearing where Leah stood, hackles raised, staring at the newcomers. Their scent was much stronger, and two large shaggy wolves sat waiting for them, almost politely. Then Sam finally caught the scent. The larger wolf, a light auburn, was male, but the other, a sleeker yet somehow oddly shaped deep brown wolf, was female. They remained sat as the pack came into the clearing; Sam's head buzzed with the pack's confusing thoughts as they registered the scents, and he finally got enough of a grasp on his own thoughts to nod his head to the newcomers and step forwards. He noticed Leah was at his side, and quickly pushed down any thought of reprimanding her; if they found it weird, she definitely did. She was examining the female's scent, picking up something; she was more…wolfish….. as if that half of her scent had more strength than the human half. The wolves remained sat, clearly showing that they were not aggressive, Sam decided to try and communicate.

_You are on our territory. _He thought clearly _Why?_

Sam felt a new voice enter his head; it was the female. Her voice was motherly and warm, and spoke clearly. It was the sort of voice you might want to hear when things went wrong; it sounded in control and calm and caring. He could tell the others heard it too.

_We are nomads. We seek sanctuary. _That was new. He felt surprise from his pack, and quickly got down to the details.

_Sanctuary from what?_

A new voice, the male's: _We cannot travel anymore, we need to recuperate_

_ We will stay off your runs; we only wish to stay in the forest. _Added the female

_Do you bring enemies behind you? _Sam asked, and the wolves shook their heads

_No. We are not pursued._

Sam turned to his pack and they crowded around him

_What do we think? _He asked

_Let them stay _Quill said _They're not asking much, maybe we could learn stuff from them?_

_ I agree _added Embry, and the other's nodded. Sam turned to Leah, who had kept her thoughts quiet

_Leah?_

_ Bring them back to the res. I want to see them human. _

Sam turned back, and projected his thoughts to them clearly

_You are welcome on our land; please accompany us back to the reservation so we can speak face-to-face. _The male wolf appeared to smile, and quickly got to his feet. The female was slower, and nodded.

_We will follow you. _She said, and Sam began to lead the pack back towards the reservations, hearing the running of the two new wolves behind, and the curiosity burned through his pack's mind's like wildfire.

* * *

Emerging from the trees where they had phased the pack waited for the new wolves to emerge in their true forms.

"New wolves? I mean, where are they from? Are we supposed to nomadic? If we didn't have the treaty…" Seth babbled on, Leah blanked him out, shoving her hands into the pockets of her denim shorts and waiting for them. She desperately wanted to talk to the female, how? Were there more like her? So much she needed to know, she was thankful Sam hadn't sent them packing, and let out a breath as the couple finally emerged. Both tall and of Native American descent, the man had a wide open face with a friendly smile and long black hair that brushed his shoulder – clearly accounting for his shaggy appearance in his wolf form, and the woman was just slightly shorter and wore an incredibly shapeless coat and a very long dress underneath it that brushed the ground as she walked. Both had bare feet, and a few scars marred their appearance. The woman's wavy black hair fell to the small of her back in a waterfall, and she appeared to be quite heavy and walked as if she had stiff hips. Both appeared to be mid-to-late twenties, and held hands as they approached. Sam greeted them with an outstretched hand, and the man shook it with a large smile.

"I'm Jonty, this is my wife Swarhi" he said in greeting "You have no idea how happy we are to find you guys"

"I'm sure" Sam said stiffly, not at all at ease with this friendly countenance "I'm Sam Uley, this is my pack." The others nodded, already beginning to feel at ease with this smiling man.

"No beta?" Swarhi asked casually as she shook his hands; she felt Leah's eyes on her and shot her a smile; letting her know it was ok.

"Not yet" Sam answered shortly, and gestured to his and Emily's house "Wont you come in? Tea, coffee? Something to eat?"

"Just water thanks" Swarhi said and waked past him with an elegance Leah hoped she would one day possess. Jonty frowned.

"Erm, actually Swarhi, we've run a long way today-wouldn't food be a good idea?"

"No." Jonty rolled his eyes good naturedly, but persevered "you _need _your _strength"_ he intoned, but Swarhi shot him a look and continued, she walked with the knowledge that she was powerful, and it made her seem very confident, there was no question that she could hold her own. She appeared to have some difficulty sitting down, Jonty ended up helping her into a chair, and her breath became short, her face flushed; misting up the glass as she drank. Jonty talked about their nomadic lifestyle, expertly keeping eyes off his wife and attention on himself. He gestured as he talked; the smile never once fading in its radiance from his face, and the pack were soon enamoured by him, readily agreeing to let the couple stay as long as they needed.

"It'll only be a month or two" Swarhi spoke up at last "as promised, we'll stay in the forest, out of your way" Emily had been leaning against the counter, listening in on the pack's discussion with the newcomers, and watching Swarhi.

"Are you sure that's wise?" she said suddenly. The pack quietened, and Swarhi raised an eyebrow at Emily

"I don't think we've been introduced" she said coldly, clearly Swarhi was not someone who liked people arguing with her

"I'm Emily Young, Sam's fiancé, now, the forest, really?"

"I don't believe its your concern _sweetie_." Swarhi said dangerously. Jonty reached across and took his wife's hand, trying to stop an argument. The pack watched, confused

"I can understand, but the pack are not a threat" Emily continued. Swarhi's eyes racked over Emily's young face, lingering on the scars

"I'm not _quite_ sure you are testament to that fact." She stated. Sam understood the jibe, and in one swift move was on his feet, blood boiling.

"You'll take that back!" He roared at Swarhi. The eyebrow was raised again

"Then tell your fiancé that unless she as at least a half-blood she would not try and order me around."

"Swarhi…" Jonty intoned

"Quiet Jonty." Her voice had the sting of an alpha command and Jonty frowned, but shut up

"Whats a half-blood?" Paul asked

"What all of you are; only one parent has the gene" Swarhi explained. Sam was still standing, fuming.

"What do you mean? I though the werewolf gene was male…" Jacob said, and died off as Leah turned to him with a look of 'how thick are you?" There were clearly two female wolves before him.

"I see from your present circumstances" Swarhi's tired eyes lingered on Leah "why you would have reason to think that. You're not the only werewolves, but females, there aren't as many of us." She said delicately. She was missing something out, something big, but no-one dared ask her about it. Her dark eyes had flashed at Sam's outburst, and flashed once more as he began again.

"I demand that you apologise to Emily!" Swarhi rolled her eyes, his voice was laced with an alpha command, but it didn't have any effect.

"Don't think you can command anything to me" Swarhi said, and turned to Emily "my way of life means I shall stay in the forest with my husband and deal with the situation myself."

"How are you going to-" Emily began

"We'll go to hospital if something goes wrong, that's why we picked here" Jonty said quietly. Swarhi looked to him, and for a brief moment squeezed his hand and a look of worry passed over both their faces. It was gone quickly from Swarhi's face, but lingered on Jonty's. The pack picked up on it.

"Hospital? Are you wounded?" Embry asked, "You don't smell right…"

"No" Swarhi sighed, very irritated; she had not wanted to be dragged into this conversation. She made to get up with difficulty, and without thinking Jonty was at her side and helping her. She swayed as she stood. Leah frowned; she could smell exhaustion coming off Swarhi in waves.

"What is going on here?" Sam demanded to know, his voice still tingling with alpha command. Some of the others of the pack shuddered slightly as the power reverberated through them, and Jonty looked at his wife, who had closed her eyes briefly, a look of pain on her face.

"Swarhi?" he said quietly, her hands gripped his arms to keep her balance, she but the eyes she turned to Sam and Emily were calm.

"I'm sorry, I forgot myself. I apologise Emily, and Sam" She held Emily's gaze until Emily dropped her head, and Swarhi nodded to her. "Thank you, I take it the cold ones keep off your land?"

"You know about them?" Jacob said surprised. Swarhi tapped her nose, missing slightly.

"_Unfortunately_. I could smell them as we ran over the border. Big clan, they really stink."

"Yeah" Leah said, rolling her eyes "eventually you get used to it." The smell of exhaustion had grown stronger.

"I hope so. We'll stay on your territory to be safe then, and we'll-" her voice died and she paled, sudden beads of sweat breaking out on her brow.

"Swarhi?" Jonty said quickly, grabbing her shoulders as she swayed, her arm wrapped round her stomach through her bulky coat, she let out a quiet guttural moan, and collapsed in on herself, sinking as a dead weight to the floor. Jonty was fast, and caught her as the pack got to their feet and hurried to help

"Don't, don't!" Jonty cried, it was unclear if he was talking to the pack or his wife as he cradled her to his chest. She was unconscious now, her breathing ragged and hissed like a death rattle "Swarhi, Swarhi come on, don't, come on" Jonty pressed a hand over her heart and felt its beat, and held her tighter to him "I'm sorry" he whispered into her hair, and with his spare had tried to undo the toggles of her coat. Paul was closest and helped him, and the coat fell open, revealing Swarhi's secret under the long deep blue empire-line dress. A few hurried tears rolled down Jonty's face as he swept the hair from her forehead and rested his hand on her engorged stomach.

"Come on Swarhi, come on!" The pack watched; they had no idea what to do; how to help. They could feel the panic emulating from Jonty as if he was phased and part of the pack, and a dull weight that was Swarhi "Come on Swarhi!" Jonty repeated, dashing away his tears and moving his hand gently over her stomach "Please, something!" beneath his fingers there was a sudden movement, and Jonty let out a short gasp of happiness, returning to his wife who murmured, her eyes beginning to move under the closed lids. The pack stared at the female werewolf lying in the arms of her husband; heavily pregnant. Jacob looked to Leah. She was gazing at Swarhi in complete amazement, but her face was closed, only her eyes revealing her astonishment. She moved towards Jonty, her eyes meeting Jacob's very briefly, but long enough to communicate to him.

"Swarhi, he's ok, come on, come back to me…" Jonty said hastily to her. A hand appeared on his arm,

"We'll take her to the spare room" Leah said calmly and quietly to Jonty, carefully releasing his grip on his wife as Jacob, following Leah's lead gently scooped the heavy woman into his arms and made his was to the guest room where pack members occasionally crashed at Emily's house. Leah helped Jonty to his feet and led the shaking man after Jacob, looking over her shoulder to Emily "bring something to get her temperature down" and they left the kitchen. The pack were stunned, and sat down with various degrees of shock as Emily found a towel and soaked it in a basin of cold water.

"Shes…but…how?" Seth said, his face conflicted with emotion

"It doesn't matter now" Emily said sternly, snapping them out of their communal shock-trance as she flicked cold water at them "go and run, don't come back until dusk." She didn't need an alpha command.

"Right, er, right, come on" Sam ordered, getting his act together he led them out of the house and with a swift bound they were running; their minds full of recent events as they headed north.

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

_I honestly cant believe the wonderful response for this story! Thank you for all your kind words, reviews etc, really really made my day :)_

* * *

When the majority of the pack returned it was dark, and Emily's little house blazed with light and they could hear talking and laughter from within. Whilst on their run they had found several duffle bags, Swarhi and Jonty's scent covered them, and the pack had brought them back. Phasing quickly the youths almost hesitated on the threshold, but Paul rolled his eyes and headed in, and the others followed. Swarhi and Jonty sat at the kitchen table with Emily, Leah and Jacob, eating, well, inhaling some sort of pasta coated in cheese. Swarhi was a better colour and had lost her coat – her figure was hidden by the rise of the table, and she regarded the pack as they came in. Jonty held her hand tightly beneath the table, and at her silence he looked up from his food to what she was looking at.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Sam asked in greeting. Emily shot him a brief look for being impolite, and Swarhi looked to Jonty, then sighed

"Because we lied. We do have enemies pursuing us."

"Who?"

"Vampires." Jonty almost spat the word, although his good-nature didn't allow him to really get cross "We ran into them in north Canada, been trying to shake them off ever since. Seemed like a godsend finding a pack as strong as yours to be in the territory of."

"How do you mean?"

Jonty met Sam's eyes "If we're in your territory, through their eyes we were under your protection. We didn't expect you to find us so quickly."

"We brought your bags back…." Paul said awkwardly, and was rewarded with a beam from Swarhi as he put them down by the wall, "you weren't carrying any food but-"

"We hunted when we ran." Jonty explained, politely ignoring his wife, who was now eating his dinner "got veg and things if we had a chance to get into human populace, but wasn't easy."

"No" Sam said "What Paul means is, one of the 'not-foods' seems to have leaked." He lifted the bag he was holding; there was a dark red stain on the bottom. To all with heightened senses it was clear what it was.

"Why are you carrying a blood bag?"

"In case I needed a transfusion when I gave birth" Swarhi said with a shrug "Its just my blood."

"You were just going to live in the forest until you gave birth?" Leah said in disbelief, Swarhi sighed, her plate empty.

"Yep. What choice did we have? I cant run fast enough anymore to outrun the vampires, and they were gaining on us." Emily discretely took the bag from Sam and put it in the sink, lest it drip on the nice clean floor, already an interesting shade from the muddy footprints of the pack.

"Yeah, you really were a lifesend." Jonty said with his smile, finishing what was left "Please don't think we're weird, the blood bag is just part of our first aid kit. We'll be out of your way soon."

"Your welcome to use the spare room" Sam said, and Swarhi frowned, looking ready to argue until Jonty's hand appeared on her sleeve, a look passed between them.

"Look" Emily interjected "Stay here tonight and we'll talk this over in the morning" Swarhi still looked ready to argue, but shot a final look to her husband and relented.

"Ok" she said "just tonight."

The pack were too intrigued by the newcomers to leave, and so they decided to have an informal movie night. Paul, Embry and Jacob gave up their seats to allow Jonty and Swarhi the sofa (Swarhi argued, Jonty thanked them) and the pair sat down, Swarhi between Jonty's legs, his arms holding her to him as they dimly watched the film. Swarhi's eyes soon drifted shut and Jonty regarded her with a soft smile and made sure she was secure in his embrace; her heavy weight leant back against him as he leant on the sofa arm.

"You sure your comfy?" Sam asked, referencing the weight of his wife. Jonty smiled

"I'm telling you, this is heaven compared to what we've had to cope with for the last few months, a sofa? Luxury compared to pinecones."

"How did you cope?" Emily asked

"Stayed in our wolf form; more alert, warmer, faster…relatively speaking. You wouldn't believe how 'slow' Swarhi thinks her speed is now – she still just about outruns me."

"Doesn't phasing hurt the baby?" She enquired

"No, and believe me we didn't half ask around to check, didn't want to risk anything, then of course these bleeding vampires picked up our scent and started the chase. Buggers don't sleep do they?"

"Sorry, who did you ask?" Leah said suddenly. She was sat on the floor next to Jacob, who turned an ear to the conversation as he watched the film.

"What, about the pregnancy?"

"Yes"

"Other packs, Tam's in the north, we were in Europe for a bit and found out from Rossita the nitty gritty, she's the one who suggested the blood bag."

"Wait, there are other female werewolves?" Leah said, hardly daring to believe, Jonty shot her an odd look

"Of course. How d'you think you get full's like me and Swarhi here?"

"Fulls?" Jacob asked, turning to the conversation

"When both parents have the gene, so our boy will be one as well." Jonty's hands lowered to rest on Swarhi's stomach, and he smiled softly. "We have been through hell for this little fella."

"Why do you think the vamps picked you up?" Jared asked, Jonty shrugged

"Sport I guess, we know we don't taste good to them. Also they've got the whole vendetta-lets-kill-all-the-females-thing that we try to avoid."

"The, err, what?" Sam asked, the couple now had the packs full attention

"You kill half a population, you eventually kill all of it." Swarhi said, her brown eyes suddenly half-open and watching them "wolf genes are always stronger in the maternal side, we're faster, and stronger, so they decided we're the half to cull."

"Is this the Volturi?"

"The what?"

"Royal vampires"

"Don't know." Swarhi said, closing her eyes again as one of Jonty's hands finger combed her dark waves "Didn't seem that organised to me. Your lucky" her eyes were open again, and pinpointed on Leah "you've got some strong bonds in this pack and the next, they wont get you."

"Pardon?" Leah said in disbelief "These lot…are protecting me?" They could hear the disgust in her voice

"No." Swarhi said "Vamps have a thing against families; the stronger your bonds, mine and Jonty's for example, and ours to our son, make you stronger, gives your soul more strength. Vampires don't have any souls, it automatically make them weaker. They cant love, they don't have families, and they don't have children."

"I don't get it" Leah stated, Jonty took over

"I can tell you've got a brother here, right?"

"Yeah, so?"Leah said, Seth gave a wave and a grin

"You've got family, and you've got someone who loves you, loves you enough to be there when you need him. And you have your pack brothers, who would jump for you if you needed them too. Those are your bonds. You will never see a lone female wolf, people always attach themselves to her." Jonty explained

"Really." Swarhi added "I got lumbered with this lump from day one." She hid a wince which the pack saw, and subconsciously Jonty rubbed small circles on the side of her stomach.

"What we're saying is, this is a fairly strong pack, and we are so glad we found you." Jonty finished with his smile. Leah turned back to watch the TV from her place on the floor by Jacob, running things over in her head. In this pack was someone who loves her, someone who is there for her when she needs him… Leah didn't need anybody, she was strong, stoic, alone….

And yet… really? Someone actually thought of her that way? She gave a small tight smile as she felt happy for the first time in a long while. Jacob saw the smile and willed his blush away, why was the room so hot all of a sudden?

* * *

As the sky above filled with stars hidden by light pollution the new couple headed to bed, sinking beneath the sheets with a great appreciation towards the kindness of the people in the room below.

"Can not believe our luck" Jonty murmured quietly as he plaited his hair and threw it over one shoulder so he didn't lie on it "a whole pack, here?"

"I know." Swarhi replied "Didn't know about them…. They don't know about everyone else…." Her voice was woozy and floated around in the dark. Jonty stared into the ceiling as he lay on his back, hands beneath his head

"It must be the vampires, their stench must have hidden this lot, such a new pack, no elders, no children…"

"Will be soon….."

"Yeah." Jonty agreed "Its just, they're so strong, and the vampires-"

"We'll find out tomorrow Jonty, now go to sleep" Swarhi's voice was muffled by the pillow as she uncomfortably laid on her left side

"Alright" he said amiably "night Swarhi"

"I said go to sleep."

"Was only saying-"

"Sleep." He could sense her drifting off, and smiled, before leaning over and placing a kiss on her ear.

"Alright" he whispered "g'night."

* * *

"She made it sounds like there were loads of other packs out there! And in Europe! So it cant just be Native Americans who have the gene…. This is amazing!" Seth babbled on to the amusement of the others, the film had long since ended and now conversation was taken up about their new guests

"How long d'you think they'll stay?"

"How fast can she go?"

"Where'd they come from?"

"Think she can outrun Leah?"

"I'm right here Quill."

"Oh, sorry" Quill apologised, then started up again "but girls being faster and stronger? What was that all about?"

"Is it really so hard to believe?" Leah asked dryly, staring him down "We heard her use an alpha command"

"She fainted though…." Paul mused

"She had run a long way…." Emily said "and she's asleep upstairs so shoo. No doubt you'll all be round here tomorrow to question them."

"Sorry Ems" They slowly filed out, heading in different directions. Leah had gone about 20 paces when there were heavy footfalls behind her and Jacob landed at her side.

"Hi, want company?" He asked with his usual smile, she nodded, and they started the walk. Leah lived at the opposite end to most of the others, and pushing her hands deep in her pockets and trying to ignore the drizzle. She usually walked it on her own. She didn't object to Jacob being there, its just that with everything that had happened today, she would rather have been alone with her thoughts before Seth returned from one of the other pack's houses in the early hours and crashed around. Ever since he started to look older he'd been staying out later... she'd know if it was a girl...

"Quite a discovery, right?" Jacob jolted her out of her thoughts

"Err, yeah"

"Theres a whole world of us we didn't know about, and you!"

"Me?" she said with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah! I mean, you're not the only female werewolf out there! And Swarhi was-"

"Pregnant. I know Jacob, I was there."

"Well this means the same for you!"

"It might not…."

"Why not?" Jacob frowned "Same race, similar age -give or take 8 years or so- why couldn't you have kids?"

"Because I'm not getting my hopes up just because a pair of magical wolves have swanned onto our territory!" Leah hissed, getting very irritated with him for voicing her internal thoughts. It was bad enough he was inside her head when she phased, she did not want him there whilst she was human! Jacob held up his hands in surrender

"Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought that, well, maybe you wouldn't be such a gripe anymore…."

"A _what_?" Jacob did not pick up on the danger of his loose tongue.

"A gripe? You know, the whole 'cold-hearted-only-female-totally-barren' thing you've got going on. I reckoned you probably wouldn't want to be called a bitch-"

"Alright!" Leah whirled round and faced him down "I know I'm a bitch. I know you can hear every stinking thought just as I can hear every single thought that Sam has about Emily. I have to sit there and watch, I have to do as he commands and I have to listen to you lot cursing me for the slightest deviation from the norm! I'm watching Seth turn into someone I don't know and I have to constantly keep with the pack and turn into that…that thing whenever Sam decrees it! And then theres this amazing woman who comes in with the perfect husband and pregnant and uses the alpha voice on him! And I cant do anything! I'm stuck here following orders. With this pack."

"With me." Jacob says quietly. Leah frowned slightly, and her voice softened ever so slightly

"I've got nothing against you Jacob, its everything else."

"Swarhi could help you, I want to help you Lee." He looked at her, his dark eyes deep "I know it hurts, and I know it's a lot on top of loosing your dad. But, just think about it, alright? Its cant all be bad." Leah scoffed, and let her shoulders drop.

"Thanks for trying Jake, but I need to be in my own head for a bit." She turned away from him, and continued down the street, her shoulders hunched, kicking any stone that was in her path. Jacob watched her go, inwardly cursing his own mouth until she was swallowed up by the darkness and he headed home.

* * *

_Please read and review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay, it shouldn't be this bad in future. I have moved to university, and been having some problems in my personal life, but I feel I'm ok to write, so voila!_

* * *

Nomads, it turned out, did not get up early. At least pregnant werewolves didn't. It was near to ten in the morning when the heavy footsteps announced the arrival of the couple. Swarhi was once more in a very long dress, and Jonty greeted Sam and Emily with a smile that matched his wife's yawn as she sat down heavily.

"Morning" Emily said "I've got some white tea…"

"That would be great." Swarhi said with a tired smile, and propping her elbow on the table leant on her hand "So, tell me about your resident vampires, smells like about 7 or 8 or them?"

"About that number" Sam agreed, sitting down with his coffee "we have a treaty with them, they can stay in Forks if they keep to their vegetarian diet, no biting humans. We try to avoid them and them us."

"So, your at peace with this….coven?" Jonty asked in disbelief, Sam half-nodded

"Not quite. They recently took a girl from Forks, the chief of police's daughter, not very discrete. We had vampires all over forks after her, even the Volturi-"

"The royalty?"

"Yeah." Jacob had come in behind them, and shooting a smile at Emily re-boiled the kettle "Everything was nuts, we had this huge army of newborns and everything down to get her, and we helped the Cullen's fight them off, all because" Jacob's voice grew bitter "the youngest Cullen, this guy _Edward _had gone off and married her whilst human, and she ended up pregnant" Swarhi frowned "so he bites her and now they're all vampires together like some sort of pale Brady bunch."

"What happened to the baby?"

"It died. Tried pretty hard to kill Bella." Sam said, regaining control of the story and shooting a look to Jacob.

"So how long ago was this?" Jonty asked, emerging from the fridge with milk and placing it down.

"About 6 months" Sam said "The Cullens keep to themselves, masquerading at the local high school and hospital. You probably wont even meet them."

"Your sure?" The couple weren't nervous, more apprehenious.

"You have my word" Sam said with what he presumed was an engaging smile. Emily touched Swarhi's arm.

"Why don't I take you into Forks today, so you can get to know the area?"

"That sounds good" Swarhi said with a smile "Mind if I bring my shadow?" she motioned to Jonty who grinned as he drowned his cereal

"'Course".

* * *

"Oh, I didn't realise we'd be driving." Emily turned, regarding the couple looking warily at her car.

"It's the quickest way, we could try the bus…."

"No no no!" Jonty said quickly, opening the door "this is fine, sorry, sorry!"

"Ok…." Emily said as the couple slid into the back seat. She didn't have to be a werewolf to hear them converse in quiet voices abut how to do their seatbelts up, and pretended not to be listening by adjusting the mirrors.

The reason became clearer once driving, and at Swarhi's request had all the windows open, letting the drizzle spray in. The couple were silent, and nervous, and a faint green. At first Emily thought it was travel sickness, but upon closer studying of the mirror saw their dark eyes travel worryingly from the roof to the seats and then inch longingly towards the window. They were claustrophobic, and possibly even terrified of being on the road. She parked as quickly as she could, and almost admired the speed at which they threw themselves out of the car, and tried to compose themselves.

"You alright?" She asked quietly

"Yeah, yeah" Swarhi said with a reassuring smile that was slightly too wide. "You're going to show us the town?"

And Emily did, buying the groceries (the pack ate a LOT) and other essentials. Forks was not terribly big, but the conversation flowed easily as they walked down the main street, right up until Swarhi and Jonty went silent.

"Whats wrong?"

"I smell some." Jonty said quietly

"Some?"

"Two. Vampires." Swarhi finished. She was pale. Emily looked around. Edward and Bella, the 'youngest' of the Cullens stood watching with their amber eyes glinting in the drizzle. They made no attempt to be inconspicuous, looking like models in the shop doorway.

"That's two of the Cullens" Emily explained quietly

"Your sure?"

"Yes, its ok."

"Can we leave?" Swarhi asked in a worried voice. Emily nodded, and led them back towards the car. She could feel the eyes of the Cullens on the back of her neck, and involuntarily shuddered.

* * *

In a big, beautiful house in the woods, Edward gathered the coven in the sitting room and relayed what he and Bella had seen. Carlisle, his blonde hair beautifully coiffed as usual, rested his chin on the steeple of his fingers and regarded his youngest son.

"New werewolves." The patriarch stated at the conclusion. Edward nodded.

"Man and a woman, about 30."

"And the pack have taken them in?" Bella nodded from where she leant against the sofa.

"Your sure they were werewolves?"

"They definitely were; they smelt a lot stronger than the others from the pack."

"Would you say this is a cause of concern?" Carlisle asked

"They might just be visiting…." Alice put forwards

"The pack don't know any of the other werewolf packs" Edward said sharply "I don't think this is a coincidence."

"Edward she was pregnant, how much of a threat do you really think they are?" Bella asked. Rosalie stiffened next to Emmet, who quickly caught her hand in his.

"Pregnant?" Carlisle sat in surprise "Your sure you couldn't just smell her husband?"

"I'm telling you" Edward said calmly "they both stank of werewolf, and-" he sighed "-I couldn't read their minds."

"Really?" Esme asked, concern apparent on her pale features. He nodded.

"Its not like Bella, these were intentional barriers. I could almost see them, like brick walls barring me from their thoughts. They just got stronger when they noticed us."

Silence fell as the Cullen thought the events through. Edward watched them jumping to and from various conclusions, until Carlisle nodded slowly.

"I think you should keep an eye on them, we don't know if they're hostile, or what to expect. If they have been brought for aggressive reasons, we'll need to know fast." Edward nodded, and joined Bella.

"We'll watch as best we can" She said

"Stay upwind" Jasper said sullenly, and Edward smirked.

* * *

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Heres a nice long one (oo-er!) as a peace offering! and heres another exclamation mark!_

_Disclaimer: Only Swarhi, Jonty and the plot are mine_

* * *

Edward headed Jasper's advice, and staying upwind approached Emily and Sam's house on the reservation silently, perching himself in one of the many overhanging trees and peering into the house. All of the pack were there; Sam caught Emily round the waist as she lifted something out of the oven, and she playfully batted him away with the oven-gloves, most of the guys were eating as they stood around talking, he couldn't see his targets, but he could smell them.

Edward shifted lightly to the next branch down; he was now able to see into the living room, his targets were in sight. The male sat on the sofa with his legs stretched out along it, bent at the knees. The female lay between his legs on her back, her head resting on his chest, hands clasped just below her breasts. The male was watching the TV, his head turned to the right to see the screen, whilst the female's eyes were closed, a small smile on her lips, dark wavy hair spread across the male's chest, one of his hands absently combed it. Edward could smell their full wolfiness, the stronger scent than the rest of the pack, but even he had to admit that from here they looked peaceful, just like any other couple resting after a day. He frowned, their barriers were strong inside their minds, and he shifted slightly as he settled down to watch.

"You want a cookie?" Seth's voice made Jonty turn and smile with a nod as he felt his wife shift as her eyes opened.

"Love one" he responded and one promptly appeared in his hand. Swarhi sat up, using Jonty's bent legs and supports and rubbed a hand to her forehead.

"You feeling that?" She asked Jonty quietly. He nodded with a sigh, his spare hand going to her shoulder and squeezing it.

"Yeah, someone's trying to get in."

"Get in?" Swarhi looked up and saw Leah sat on the other sofa watching them with a bored expression.

"Read our thoughts" Swarhi said with a sigh, and her eyes suddenly flicked to the window.

In his tree, Edward stiffened.

"Swarhi?" Jonty asked as his wife, not taking her eyes off the window as she pushed herself to her feet and quietly walked over. The pack now watched, most with their mouths full of food as she stood next to the glass, staring out into the darkness. The 'scrich' of her suddenly closing the curtains make a few jump, and she turned with a smile on her face

"Can't stand drafts! Did someone say something about biscuits?"

That evening the pack stayed in the living room, various bodies filling the floor as Jonty and Swarhi resumed their position on the sofa again, the curtains remained closed, much to the annoyance of the vampire sat in the tree outside. He listened in on the thoughts of the pack instead, most of whom were zonked out whilst watching the movie, but Leah was watching the female, Swarhi, with interest. Swarhi was once more dozing, her chest rising and falling with each breath, and Edward picked up enough from her to know she truly was asleep, not just pretending. Through Leah's eyes he saw Swarhi shift and her brow crease in a frown. Jonty picked up on the movement and without looking slid his hand into hers and lifted it onto her stomach, massaging it softly. Leah looked away form the private moment and Edward's connection was lost. He didn't know what to make of this, and leapt off into the canopy, leaving the little warm house and it's happy inhabitants, Swarhi's eyes flickering open as the pressure on her mind lessened, and looked up at her husband, who looked back down at her and shrugged. She smiled slightly and closing her eyes again snuggled into his chest, wrapping his arm around her as she cheerfully slept through another film.

* * *

Later that night Leah sat on her bed, not reading the book in front of her, her mind filled with images of the new couple. Her irritation of Swarhi had only lessened slightly, it had been a couple of days and the couple had been seen walking around the reservation hand in hand, getting to know the elders and the other residents, she knew they were going to meet the elders at some point, along with Sam, to formally introduce them. Leah smiled, they wouldn't have any trouble, nobody could dislike that pair, as she'd already recognised even though she had managed to hate them it had started to wear off, and was basically gut reaction. There was a thump and it drew her out of her reverie, looking to the window she saw Jacob looking unstable on the windowsill. In one swift move she was by the windowsill and had the sash open, grabbing the front of his shirt as he wobbled.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" she hissed.

"I just came to see you" Jacob said, prying at her fingers with his spare hand as the other kept his balance "can I come in?" Leah stepped back smartly and he flopped into the room, landing with a thump on the floor. Leah hauled him up and sat him on the bed, standing before him with her arms crossed.

"Same question." She said bluntly.

"I came to see if you were ok, you were really quiet tonight." He said. Leah took a breath, looking into those pleading brown eyes, it would be so easy to give in, to let out the pain, the worry….no. She straightened up.

"I'm fine."

"Leah-"

"Jake stop it! I don't need you in my head right now." She sat down heavily on the bed next to him, and instinctively he put his arm round her. She froze.

"What are you doing?" Her voice dripped with ice.

"I'm giving you a hug." Jacob said patiently "'cos you're my friend, and your not happy. That ok?" There was no reply, but she didn't pull away, leaning into him. Jacob smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, this time she didn't stiffen, he didn't even know if she noticed, but he held her tight and the steady throb of his heartbeat reassured her that someone cared for her.

* * *

The next day Leah headed towards Emily's house and let herself in, finding some of the pack already around, Swarhi and Jonty washing up as Sam talked with them, and Leah sat down almost unnoticed.

"So if you want to run with us today, you're welcome" Sam was saying

"That sounds good" Swarhi said, sliding a plate into the cupboard "you think Jonty?"

Jonty frowned slightly "Will we be safe?"

"From the Cullens?" Sam asked, a nod in response "Yeah, they don't normally engage unless they have to, we skirt their territory but that's as close as it gets." Jonty and Swarhi shared a look, then smiled.

"We'd love to join you, you in Leah?" Leah jumped slightly as Swarhi inquired, not used to people asking, normally it was just 'we're going on a run, you're coming'.

"Er, yeah."

"Good" Swarhi said with a smile, and wiped her hands dry, "we'll meet you in the woods"

The whole pack turned out to run with the new wolves, surprisingly settling straight into their consciousness, Jonty kept pace with Sam at the head, Swarhi abreast of him, they could almost hear her wanting to run faster, and Leah smiled inside, realising how the others must hear her thoughts when she was sick of their slow speed.

_Lets see how fast you can go _Swarhi's voice echoed through Leah's head,

_You're on _and Leah pushed herself to her full speed, the female pair quickly leaving the rest of the pack behind and blurring through the trees, dodgng this way and that, souring on leaps and swiftly reaching the border. The stench hit them first, and Swarhi visually wrinkled her snout.

_How can you stand this?_

_It's worse at the house._

_You've been to their house?_

_Yeah, Jacob-_

_The almost beta?_

_Yeah. _

_But he's bigger than Sam…_

_Yeah…. He's a Black, his grandfather was the old alpha_

_So Sam's not the rightful alpha?_

_Nope._

_Now that is interesting. They're catching up._

Leah looked over her shoulder, blurry brown and black shapes followed them, and Swarhi had slowed down, panting slightly.

_You alright? _Leah asked. She nodded.

_Fine. Just winded. Haven't sprinted in a while._

The guys had caught up with them, and they came to a stop by the brook, Swarhi lapping a drink from the fresh water and Jonty sat down next to her, flanks heaving.

_Lady, you are fast! _Said Quill

_Yeah, I mean, dude!_

_ I gotta work out more…._

_ …like a furry bullet!_

The comments continued, and Leah's blood began to boil as none of them noticed how she had easily kept up with Swarhi. Everyone was talking, the voices jumbled in her head, brief images of Jacob flashed through her thoughts and Quill caught them

_Whey-hey!_

_ Stop it Quill! _She shot back

_Stop what?_

_ Urgh! _Leah had had enough. _Goodbye!_

She leapt off through the trees, her angry mist of thoughts getting quieter the further away she got, leaving the pack in stunned silence. There was a shimmer in their minds as she phased, leaving nought but an echo of her anger.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...[new chapter]

Leah had been avoiding the pack for the last week. Something about the new couple had really got under her skin, and Swarhi. Wonderful Swarhi. Swanning in as if she owned the place. Not that Leah cared, it was just…

"Urgh."

"Talking to yourself, first sign of madness" Leah looked up and glared at her brother who had miraculously appeared by the fridge.

"What do you want?"

"Message from Sam" Relayed Seth, "stop avoiding us and come back."

"What, no alpha command?" Leah sneered

"Nope. He's worried about you."

"Yeah right." Leah muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Jake wants you back anyway. Can't keep his mind off you." Seth said with a shrug, leaning against the doorway, Leah didn't let it show, but inside her chest her heart jumped suddenly.

"Oh." She said with disinterest, and flicked a page in the magazine. "Maybe I'll run today."

"Cool, we got any food in?"

* * *

Leah phased, feeling the fur suddenly appear on her body and the strength in her limbs. She also heard one voice loud and clear as crystal ringing through her head as none had before.

"Leah?" Said Swarhi "We need to talk."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" Leah sent back, aware of the rest of the pack listening in. She felt Swarhi smile.

"Trust me." Leah didn't hesitate, and it was only when she was running after Swarhi's scent that she realised she had followed it as if it was an alpha command. Swarhi had gone quiet, and the pack's thoughts became quieter as they ran away from her. Finally Leah came to a babbling brook and stopped, seeing Swarhi sat, in human from on the edge, trailing her bare feet in the water, the hem of her long dress soaked. Leah stepped back and quickly phased before stepping out clothed, and Swarhi smiled at her, patting the grass at her side. Leah sat down silently, feeling ill at ease.

"You've got some questions." Swarhi stated. "And I have some for you too. But I want to teach you something; how to block your thoughts from others."

"I thought we were supposed to share everything? The pack-"

"We're not true wolves, we're shapeshifters." Swarhi said gently "Humans are much more private, its part of our condition. You cant be happy with sharing your thoughts to the world, those more skilled can delve into them and pull out anything they choose."

"Like you?"

"Yes." Swarhi said unequivocally "That why I want to teach you how to block."

"Wont they notice?"

"Have you ever noticed with me?" Leah shook her head "They wont, believe me. I was surprised to find this pack so open, honesty is good, I believe that, but there are some things you wish to keep private, that the pack does not need to know. When my son starts to phase I certainly don't want him hearing my every thought. Its natural."

There was a moment of silence, the vampire watching in the trees shifted slightly and tried to read their lips as the breeze carried their words away from him. Leah nodded.

"Ok. Teach me."

* * *

Jonty ran with Sam at the head of the pack, carefully logging and learning the scents of the Cullen's as they crossed the scent trails left by the vampires earlier in the day, the others watched with interest as he added them to his memory, skipping past previous vampires he had encountered. There was a worrying amount.

_You got away from all of these? _Jacob asked

_Most of them. _Jonty said casually _Wish they were a bit easier to kill_

His memory skipped over and they saw a thinner wolf-Swarhi fighting at his side and taking the vampire down with a skill none of them had yet accomplished, but there was something missing.

_Is Swarhi your imprint?_

_ My what? _Jonty replied, confused. The others tried to show him, Sam allowing the full extent of his feelings for Emily reveal themselves in clarity. Jonty frowned. _You think you lock eyes with someone and your life revolves around them? Right, wow, um, ok. _He shook her head to clear it _I have never come across that before._

_ But what about Swarhi?_

_ What about her?_

_ Aren't you scared your gonna find your imprint and leave her?_ Sam asked. Jonty glided to a stop and turned to face Sam, muzzle to muzzle.

_Swarhi is my wife. I love her more than life itself. She is having a baby with me. Why would I leave her?_ The question was not angry, but purely genuine. Jonty could not understand imprinting. There was an awkward silence.

_She wouldn't let me anyway _Jonty thought with a chuckle, and the mood relaxed.

_How'd you meet her?_

_ Party that got out of hand, about four packs got together and were set upon by vampires, she saved me. _He said simply. _She never backs away from fights, and quite often makes them. Can get quite irritating. Of course, it's also what made me fall in love with her._

When they felt Leah and Swarhi shimmer into their consciousness something had changed. There was a peace between the pair, and Leah's thoughts didn't immediately greet them with a growl. Jonty shot a smile to his wife, and she nodded, walking to him and rubbing muzzles.

* * *

A few days later the pack ran in a relative peace, lolloping through the forests following scent trails. Jacob was deep in his own thoughts, Leah's thoughts had been quieter, more passive, ever since she'd talked with Swarhi it had been a happier pack that ran. A familiar scent wafted over, and Jonty grinned as Swarhi, in human form, walked out into the path. He bounded over like a large dog, and she laughed holding his muzzle and kissing his nose.

"Hello sweetie, hows everything going?" Jonty woofed in response, and the other wolves appeared from various trees around them. Jonty sat down by Swarhi's side and she scratched his ears as she greeted the others who had emerged in human form.

"People will start to think that you've got a dog" Sam said with a smile, she laughed

"Yeah, wouldn't be the first time, you're my shadow, aren't you?" she said to Jonty, who woofed. "I still find it incredible that we're the first wolves you've met outside of the reservation."

"The Cullen's told us we were the only ones" Paul said with a shrug

"Then you've been lied too. It was probably their stench that hid you, wolves always seek each other out, have you ever felt an urge or longing to head true north?" The pack exchanged a few looks; Jacob always ran north when he was upset.

"I never saw anybody…" Jacob said

"Probably just bad luck" Swarhi dismissed "Mari's had a lot on her plate recently without keeping a nose out for new scent trails."

"Yeah, about that…female alphas?" Sam said "I don't think that can be right." Swarhi raised an eyebrow and Jonty went still at her side.

"Beg pardon?"

"I mean, alphas are supposed to be the strongest, the fastest-"

"You're not."

"….what?"

"I find it very amusing Samuel that you give me this lecture when you're not even the true alpha yourself."

"I-"

"It works on blood and the strongest wolf with the most potential. You are none of these things."

"Now hold on-"

"Have you ever been challenged?"

"What?"

"Challenged, by another wolf?"

"We fought the Volturi-"

"Not leeches, a wolf. Has you ever properly fought a wolf?" She repeated. Sam shook his head. Next to Swarhi Jacob heard Jonty let out a whine which she purposefully ignored, and slipped her bag off her shoulder, putting it on the ground with a thud.

"Erm…."

"I challenge your leadership of this pack." Swarhi said

"Whoa, what?" Sam replied, stepping back as she stepped forwards. Jonty's words from earlier came back to Jacob as he saw the wolf visibly sigh. Swarhi's skin began to shimmer as she prepared to phase.

"I…" Sam said, taking another step back, when Jonty was suddenly before Swarhi on his hind legs, paws on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. Her gaze hardened and she pushed him off.

"Fine!" she snapped, grabbing her bag and swinging it over shoulders in a swoosh of dirt "Fine." She turned smartly on one heel and strode off, anger emulating off her in waves. Jonty visibly sighed, and made to follow her when her voice floated back "Don't even think of following me Mayweather!" He stopped midstride; one paw raised off the ground, and slowly lowered it to take his weight. Shooting a brief look to Sam he turned quickly and bounded off in the opposite direction.

Edward watched from the branches of a tree as the female werewolf stormed beneath him, heading towards one of the many clearings. She was angry, her thoughts cascading over each other in livid fury and her barriers cracking under this torrent of emotion. He didn't need to be Jasper to smell the anger rolling off her. This was the first time she had been properly alone without her husband or an errant member of the public or pack following her. Now was the time. Edward was going to confront her.

They didn't communicate much on the run. Jonty was deep in his thoughts, and unabashed they watched them as his barriers allowed some memories to trickle through. He was replaying memories of Swarhi, how they'd first met after the deaths of his family, they'd bonded over their genes and shared claustrophobia, and how they'd run. Flashes and glimpses of other werewolves dashed through his mind, they saw this 'Mari' they kept mentioning, a large female alpha with grey stripes and blind in one eye, and Rossita, a thin sleek brown wolf from the South of France. All the while Jonty was reassuring himself that they still loved each other; it was all just 'alpha talk'. They felt his elation at the thought of being a father, his worries, his fears, and his terror at the very scent of vampire. Leah had had enough; she hadn't come back to watch another couple's romance.

_I bet your exaggerating your speed _she taunted, purposefully breaking the sombre mood

_I'm not _came Jonty's swift reply, beginning to smile at the implied challenge

_Come on then _and Leah began to run, Jonty fast behind her leaving the pack in their dust as they careered forwards, dipping and diving amongst the trees. The rest of the pack raced to catch up, and could hear the thoughts of the two in front taunting each other

_ Is that all you've got fluffy boy?_

_Fluffy boy? Really? _Jonty returned _and no fang-girl it isn't! _He pressed himself to go faster, when suddenly a huge spike of fear ran through him, and paws sliding he came to a sudden stop, head screaming. His entirety of thoughts were taken up with locating the fear; it wasn't his, it-

_Whats going on?_ Sam said as the rest of the pack reached them, flanks heaving _I felt something-_

_Somethings wrong _Jonty said briefly, trying to focus as the screaming in his head abated slightly. His connection to Swarhi was faint as she was in human form, but suddenly another spike of terror rushed through it.

_Swarhi! _Jonty screamed, and turning quickly in a spray of dust began to sprint back towards the reservation. The pack could feel his anxiety as another spike of fear ran through him, and then, more worryingly, a shot of pain passed through them all in a wave, making them shudder and some break their stride with its ferocity. Leah was not known for her endless patience, and suddenly raced past Jonty, giving in to her full speed that far outmatched any of theirs; her grey paws flying over the ground as she covered the distance easily. Jonty watched through her eyes as he continued to run, a familiar smell reaching his muzzle and tingeing his vision with red

_Vampires!_

They heard another scream, then Leah burst into the clearing and growled at the vampire who stood over Swarhi, her long skirts spread around her, bag flung to the side, grazes on her arms from where she had fallen on the sharp rocks and gravel around her.

"Leah! No! Arhh!" Swarhi began to shake as Leah ran to the vampire

_What are you doing Cullen! _She shot through her head, projecting as loudly as she could

"I'm not doing anything-" he started, before Leah leapt at his throat. The brief battle that ensued was nasty, fur flying and bites taken out of each other before Leah had him pinned beneath her, growling as the rest of the pack finally caught up. Edward looked to them, always fascinated by the packs consciousness he read it like his favourite drug; this _woman's _pain had gone through all off them, he had thought she was exaggerating, but judging by the human who ran amongst them, his long dark hair whipping in the wind and falling to his knees by her she was not. The man showed a bare chest peppered with silvery scars and sweat, his legs covered by ripped jeans hastily belted, feet muddy.

"Swarhi? Did he hurt you, oh god-" Edward could hear the human's anguish, and Jonty ran his hands over her, his fingertips becoming coated in the wolf-blood. The wolves gathered around him began to pace and whine; they could feel her pain and it unnerved them, but they had sense enough to stay back as Jonty carefully enveloped the shaking woman in his arms and pressed her to him, trying to calm her with soft soothing words as he felt hot tears hit his bare skin.

Edward laid his head back as Leah placed a large, heavy paw on his throat. The sensation was not of pain, but was very uncomfortable, and two more wolves came into his vision; a russet coloured wolf, and a black one.

_You're in our territory leech. _Sam thought _You attacked one of our pack. This violates the treaty. _Edward could see it in Sam's head, he had attacked Swarhi, Swarhi was part of the pack, therefore, he had hurt all of them. Sam really thought quite simply.

"I didn't know she was one of you-"

_So you just thought she was a human?_ Jacob shot

_I know you could smell her. _Leah said, and Edward turned his mental gaze to her. Of all of the wolves she was the one he feared the most, her mind was clear, clean and sublime. She had been through so much, had to go through things he had barely experienced in his many lifetimes, and it had turned her into someone who didn't tolerate fools, and didn't take prisoners. He could feel the beginnings of barriers in her mind, but undeveloped as they were they had crashed when she attacked him; her hatred, pain and anger fuelling her superior strength and speed. She pressed slightly harder on his throat. Now it was beginning to hurt. He had managed to get her above the eye, and now her fur became matted as she briefly bled.

_Shall I just leave you to Leah? _Sam asked smugly as Leah growled

"I didn't know-" Leah put her other foot on his throat, Edward began to gasp "Stop! I-"

"…..Leah…" a raspy, quiet authorative voice somehow carried to them, and the four turned to where Jonty knelt next to Swarhi, who still trembled, the grazes on her arms and hands staining her skin red, she wasn't healing "….he didn't….." she dropped her head and caved inwards with a low moan. Jonty pulled her to him, his face stony, eyes glistening. Leah turned back to Edward and snarled, pushing her muzzle close to his face

_Leave bloodsucker. _The pressure on him let up and without his usual grace Edward staggered to his feet, took one last look at the pack and ran, vanishing into the trees. Leah tried to calm the blood pumping through her veins and padded over to where Swarhi was still sat. Jonty raised his eyes, red-rimmed.

"We need to get home."

* * *

_Please read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Just a quickie, next chapter up soon!

* * *

The run back was swift and quiet, Swarhi cradled in Jonty's arms as he ran as a human, feet barely touching the forest floor. The pack ran with him, some whining when Swarhi's pain shot through them at odd intervals. Leah scouted ahead and led them to the reservation without being seen, Sam remarkably stayed quiet as she took over his leadership and was waiting for them at the back of Emily's house, door already pushed open and a frantic Emily waiting.

"Do you need a doctor?" she asked as Jonty went past her heading to the bedroom, Leah on his heels

"Not a human one" Jonty replied laying Swarhi out on the bed. Leah lifted the bag with her teeth and gave it to him then stepped back as he began to go through it with a practiced speed.

"What about Dr Cullen? Couldn't he help?" Emily continued, jumping at Leah's suddenly growl.

"It was a Cullen that did this" Sam said, walking into the room in his human form. Emily's eyes widened

"What...how?"

"Edward. Seems they don't take kindly to our new guests." Jacob said as Jonty pulled a small clear medicine bottle from the bag along with a stethoscope and put it to in his ears, listening first to Swarhi's heart, then to her bump. Swarhi's eyes remained clenched shut, teeth biting her bottom lip to stop her crying out. Suddenly her hand grabbed Jonty's wrist and he froze as he listened, she guiding his hand to the dark skirt of her dress and pressed it against the fabric. It came away lightly covered in blood, and Emily gasped.

"What do we do?" Sam asked

"You need a doctor!" Jacob cried

"I need you to get help." Jonty said calmly, wiping his hand and pulling a syringe from the bag. He was solely concentrated on his work and appeared to be talking to them as an afterthought "I need you to run true north and find Mari's pack. Tell them what happened and make sure they send someone. Quickly."

"But-" Sam started

"But nothing." Jonty continued in the same tone that didn't convey the tension in the room. The syringe was now filled with liquid and he injected it into Swarhi's arm. "I need you to go now. I am trying my best but need a medic"

"Then how can you-"

"I'm trained as a paramedic. Now."

Sam turned to Jacob and Leah.

"You two, go." It stung with an Alpha command and Leah ran out with Jacob shortly behind, phasing as he ran out the door after her. The rest of the pack watched them go in confusion, until their dark shapes vanished amongst the trees.

* * *

"They're going to get reinforcements"

"What?"

"Reinforcements. They're heading directly towards the northern pack." Edward reiterated as he was sat on the sofa, Bella on his right watching him through wide eyes. He had returned bruised and battered, bronze hair in disarray and a wild scared look in his eyes. It had taken Carlisle and Bella time to calm him down enough to understand what had happened, and he could hear them mulling it over in their heads as they hung around the living room. He had kept tabs on the wolf pack once he'd regained his senses, and felt them return to the reservation then Leah and Jacob leave. It was only when they skirted the edge of the territory that he picked up on Jacob's thoughts and discovered they were heading north to get to the other pack.

"He's excited" Jasper drawled quietly

"He's never met other werewolves before, what do you expect?" Rosalie hissed as she passed, she had been stalking round the room ever since Edward had returned, something had rubbed her the wrong way; Edward could hear her thoughts churning with mixed emotions, she alone seemed to be confused by the situation. Why couldn't she grasp that the wolves were planning an attack against them? He asked this out loud.

"Because a lot of this wouldn't make sense!" Rosalie retorted "Why would they bring down only two werewolves and one being _pregnant_ to start a war?"

"Maybe they're scouts?" Bella put forward

"But why use someone of diminished speed and endurance?" Rosalie continued

"If you're upset because she's pregnant-"

"It's not about the fact that she's pregnant!" She shot "believe it or not I can distance myself from the fact I can't have children! I'd had _just_ a few years to deal with it. What I'm saying is you're too clouded by your paranoia to see that things don't add up!"

"Theres more to it than that..." Edward said quietly

"Then please enlighten us!" Rosalie said dramatically, sitting down hard on the sofa. Emmet silently slid over to his wife and put an arm round her shoulders, whether to comfort or restrain her he was unsure.

"When she...fell, I could see into her mind."

"You couldn't before?" Jasper asked, Edward shook his head

"They these incredibly have strong barriers, and they're teaching them to the pack. What I saw was that she was some sort of connection-"

"A what?" Edward shot an irritated look to his blond sister and continued

"-between werewolf packs. Her and her husband, this 'Jonathan Mayweather', have been to about a hundred different packs, all over the world. Each time they go they link the packs up, and, it's like..." Edward didn't have the words, and he tried to gesture with his hands "it's like she's some sort of higher-Alpha, other Alphas do what she says automatically. I can't explain it. She links them. Purposefully."

"So who is she? Why haven't we heard about her before?" Jasper asked

"They keep a low profile, Tanya mentioned them once in passing, that she'd heard about a massacre of a werewolf tribe where only a couple survived who had then gone on the run to Europe, but thats all I know. The rest is from her head."

"What a lovely way of putting it." Rosalie sneered "So what's her name?"

"Swarhi. Swarhianna Hollowfern."

"I agree with Edward." The family looked up to see Carlisle stood above them, leaning on the banister of the stairs. "I think that these two appearing now are the start of some sort of war. And I think we should start to prepare for the inevitable."

* * *

_What do you think they'll be like? _Leah mused as they ran, following Jacob's normal route

_ Mari's Pack?_

_ Yeah_

_ I dunno, bigger than ours probably. Led by a female too... _At thisLeah went quiet for a moment. Jacob couldn't feel her thoughts, just a slight burbling, indistinguishable from the sound of passing scenery. _What are you thinking?_

_ That it would be amazing if there were other females, I mean, Swarhi could have just been a one off, but-wait. Can you smell that? _Jacob nodded

_I remember from Jonty's memories, thats the scent of Mari's pack. We're getting close._

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob and Leah slowed down as they approached, the scent of new wolves making them tingle as they padded towards the hidden pack. Soon they smelt other wolves tracking them, and came to a stop in a clearing and sat down, copying the poses Swarhi and Jonty had adopted when they first met them. For several moments nothing happened, then the foliage parted and three large wolves walked towards them, all three were a copper-red with black-tipped ears. The lead wolf dipped it's head in a unmistakable bow.

_Greetings, we wondered when we'd hear from you _Her voice came clearly to them as she raised her head, a smile underneath her friendly tone.

_Um, greetings. _Jacob sent back _We've come to see Mari_

_ Everyone does _came the response _follow us. _The wolf turned and began to lead them back the way they'd came, Jacob and Leah falling into step either side of her _so what shall I introduce you as?_

_ I'm Jacob Black, this is Leah Clearwater_

_ Good names. I'm Anya, these are my cousins Jeff and Jim. _The other two wolves growled briefly in greeting _Welcome to our pack _the trees parted and showed a large community before them, wooden houses built in a sprawled pattern and people walking around, children running and playing and a bonfire in the middle that smoldered as a woman dressed in a red shirt poked it as the sun began to set. But what made Jacob and Leah stare was that amongst the people ran wolves, bounding along, carrying things, one even had a child riding it; giggling in abandon as it grabbed clumps of fur and the wolf winced.

_Wow. _Jacob thought.

_I know. _Leah sent back.

Anya smiled and led them into the throng, people making way and watching them curiously as they were led towards a hut.

_Phase in here, we'll meet you outside._

Jacob and Leah phased quickly, putting their clothes on in a slight state of disbelief.

"How is this place real?" Jacob intoned quietly as he buttoned his shorts

"I don't know, but I like it" Leah said with a slight smile, and led him out to where the three red wolves waited for them, along with the woman in the red shirt.

"Hello" she said with a warm smile "its good to finally meet you, I'm Mari."

She sat them down by the fire and listened as they explained about Swarhi and Jonty and their small pack. Mari was a tall elegant woman of around 50, with greying hair pulled back into a long dutch braid and an oval face. She listened expertly, pulling out the information she needed. The three red wolves had vanished back into the crowds, and as Jacob and Leah finished their story Mari leant her head on a long fingered hand.

"I will send a medic to Swarhi immediately, I did wonder if I should have insisted that she and Jonty stayed here, but those two will never stay in one place." She looked over her shoulder as a thin pale wolf passed and called it over.

"Aponi!" The wolf walked over and butted her hand in greeting "these two are from the small pack south of us in Forks, Swarhi and Jonty are with them." There was a whine from the wolf and Mari nodded "Exactly. I need you to go and help her." The wolf nodded and with a long look at Jacob and Leah left. Mari turned back to them with a reassuring smile.

"Aponi a very experienced midwife, she'll know what to do."

"How do you know where our pack is?" Leah asked

"We've been aware of you for eons Ms Clearwater, since the cold ones first attacked you."

"Then why haven't you tried to make contact?"

"You're out of our territory, and we can't go onto the cold ones land. We've seen you run past, and we heard the big battle you had last year, but we couldn't touch you."

"So how much do you know about us?"

"We don't know much." Mari admitted "You're small, comparatively speaking, only one female," Leah nodded "and you've got some sort of truce with the cold ones...?"

"They're the Cullen family." Jacob supplied " They're 'vegetarians', only eating animals. Our treaty was that they could stay as long as they didn't bite any humans."

"So what happened?"

"The 'youngest' son fell in love with a human-"

"Your human?" Mari asked suddenly

"What?"

"You loved her." Jacob went quiet and pink, and Leah took over the story, giving Jacob's leg a brief reassuring squeeze, making his ears turn pink too.

"The human was a magnet for danger, and had all sorts of other vampires after her. We had a big battle with a red-headed female after they killed her mate, and her newborn army, we helped the vampires fight and won, and then this girl and the youngest son got married."

"I see."

"She came back from the honeymoon pregnant" Leah continued "with some sort of hybrid that killed her from the inside out. In order for her to 'survive' the Cullen's turned her, breaking the treaty."

"So how is your relationship with them now?"

"Strained." Jacob said "They don't trust us or we them."

"You know that they may see Swarhi and Jonty's arrival as a threat?"

"What?" Leah said, confused.

"What would you think if they started building up their numbers? They may try and attack you." The pair went quiet and Mari watched them through dark eyes. After a moment of contemplative silence she stood up and dusted off her jeans.

"It's getting late, I suggest you join us for dinner and stay the night. You can head back tomorrow."

'Dinner' turned out to be a very communal affair with the entire tribe sat round the fire in various forms. Sometimes a human leant against a wolf; sometimes it was two humans or a family of wolves. Jacob watched amused as very young wolf cubs were kept entertained with a game of fetch form a bored looking older brother. Food was passed round and nobody batted an eye at the sheer amount eaten, and at some point somebody started throwing pinecones into the fire, giving off a woody scent that permeated everything. Leah seemed to be getting on with the new tribe splendidly; currently she was talking in an animated way to a group of young women about her age, gesturing with her hands. Jacob's hearing just about picked up her exultation at finding other females and conveyed how difficult she sometimes found it in her own pack. He studied her posture, she was sat leant back, her weight on one arm as she gestured and talked; she had never looked that relaxed with them. She was happier, more relaxed, talking to other women seemed to help her somewhat, and in the light of the fire her skin took on a slow glow that was most becoming. Jacob frowned as an unwelcome thought came into his head. If she was so happy here, would she ever want to leave? This sent an unpleasant jolt down his spine, and getting to his feet he slunk off; she didn't even notice as his form vanished into the trees.

* * *

Jared and Paul were on patrol when a new scent approached them. They had been told to look out for someone from Mari's pack to help Swarhi. A thin pale wolf with a smaller wolf beside her appeared before them.

_We're here to help Swarhi _Came a voice. Paul just nodded, and turning led the pair towards the reservation, leaving Jared to continue patrolling the perimeter.

The thin wolf phased into a willowy woman and likewise her apprentice (a very plain girl who gave them a searching look) and with a very brief nod to when he answered the door. The whole pack had been subdued; he looked upon the pair as a blessing. As he let them in he felt a chillr un down his neck, and looked around outside. There was no one to be seen; and frowning Sam shut the door. Downwind from them Edward turned to his brothers, who answered his questioning gaze with a simple nod. Below them Rosalie sighed, and they leapt off into the night.

* * *

"Why don't you just tell her?" Jacob started. Looking around he spotted Mari coming out of the trees near him, bare feet walking almost silently on the leaf litter.

"Tell who?"

"Leah. About how you feel." Jacob scoffed

"Ch'urh."

"Mr Blackwater," Mari smiled in a knowing way he assumed Swarhi had learnt from her. "I have seen situations like this before. You're scared."

"I am not!" Jacob protested

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"With respect, I don't think it's any of your concern..." Mari regarded him for a long moment. the long necklace she wore moved slightly in the breeze; three feathers hung from it.

"Very well." She said eventually; Jacob felt as if she had dug through his mind before deciding not to say anything more. "I'll leave it to you, but I warn you that she wont wait for ever."

"I know." Jacob said as Mari merged back into the trees "I know." With a shiver he pulled his shorts off and phased, he felt better in this form, and padded back out to the fire.

Leah noticed him with a warm smile. He sat down next to her and almost naturally she leant against his side, her body heat permeating through to his skin. He listened to the conversation, staying silent in his phased state. a few others were phased as well and he vaguely picked up a warm foggy feeling emulating from them.

"How're you doing Jake?" Leah said quietly a while later, sensitive to his hearing and how close she was to his ears. He nodded and pressed his head into her neck where she giggled, he felt it travel through her body and smiled inside. pulling back he licked her ear and she laughed

"Jake! Urgh!" but she was smiling, and after regarding him for a moment leant back onto his side. "I like this place" she murmured "its...easier here." Jacob frowned but didn't move, letting Leah remain against his side until they were showed to a cabin and to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all! Uber break, I know, but the rest of this is now written! So I will be uploading much more frequently!

Reviews make the world go round!

* * *

The next morning found Jacob and Leah emerging from the hut already phased, finding a mixed assortment of wolves and people sat around outside in the early morning sun that drizzled over the horizon. Stood communicating with a group of burly Lupines was the largest wolf they had ever seen. A coppery-red with a stripe of grey where it used to be black, the big head turned to watch them. Strung around the neck was a cord with three feathers, and the tall thin woman of Mari became apparent in the great red wolf before them. Jacob and Leah bowed their heads automatically in front of this mass of authority, and felt her smile.

_Ready to go? _She asked

_Yeah _Jacob replied. Behind her several wolves assembled, he recognised Anya, who sent a smile his way.

_Anya is my daughter, _Mari said shortly _She will be joining us, along with Toro _a sleek black wolf nodded _Opher _a nod from a shaggy grey wolf who appeared to grin as he panted at them _and my successor, Odette. _The wolf's beauty was stunning; so cleanly white she could never have passed as a wolf native to this neck of the woods. She nodded to them, holding their eyes with hers. She was already a fairly large wolf, but not nearly as bulky or as muscular as Mari. Jacob cast his eyes around the tribe, more of whom had appeared to send them off. Almost all were in their wolf forms, and amongst them he spotted several distinctive copper coloured lupines that could only be related to Mari. The coppery bulk seemed to be 'talking' to some of the others, and she turned briefly and rubbed her head affectionately against the side of an auburn wolf, dwarfing him. Clearly alpha wolves got bigger as they got older.

_Let us run_ Mari instructed as she turned back, and indicated that Jacob and Leah should walk either side of her as they began out of the settlement and through the territory. Wolves from the tribe had joined them and they started to run; the feeling of power of being amongst these wolves was amazing to Leah and Jacob. They were running paths thousands of feet and trodden before and could almost see the ghost-like shadows of previous wolves join the tribe as they sped through the dense forest. As they crossed the border the other wolves and the shadows of their ancestors fell back, leaving only the small party to run towards Forks, led by red, grey and brown.

* * *

When they reached the reservation the group phased in the trees. Paul and Quill had met them at the border and sent word ahead, and Sam and the rest of the pack stood outside Emily's house, for once wearing shirts. Leah and Jacob watched Sam's reaction as Mari stepped out of the trees flanked by Odette and Anya, the other two behind them. They had dressed similarly to the colour of their fur, a practice never adopted by the pack, and Sam held out his hand for Mari to shake.

"Welcome to Forks" he said with a smile "I'm Sam, the alpha."

"Hello" Mari took it, "I am Mari, and I'm so glad it was in my lifetime that our packs got to meet." The human version of Anya matched her mother, revealing a thin woman with rounded shoulders in a red dress. She appeared to be about 20, as was Odette next to her, who was as equally stunning in human form. Leah watched Jacob's eyes carefully and Odette tossed her styled black hair impatiently and was introduced to Sam.

"Odette is my successor, she-"

"Is gorgeous" Paul muttered. She shot him a withering glance and shook Sam's proffered hand .

"I don't mean to be blunt," She did "but why are you the alpha?" Jacob's hand flew up to cover his face, and Sam became hot around the collar as he hitched his smile back in place.

"I was the first to phase. Can I offer you a drink?" Odette raised her eyebrows and appeared peeved, but didn't say anymore as Mari's hand appeared on her arm.

"Thank you, I would love to see Swarhi and Jonty too" Mari said, and at his nod followed Sam in as Anya and the others introduced themselves to the rest of the pack. Leah and Jacob nodded greetings to the pack as they went in too, wanting to see the couple. Emily was in the kitchen, and greeted them both with a hug as Sam put the kettle on.

"How is she?" Leah said as she pulled back from the slightly stiff hug with Emily. Things were a lot better between them, but still needed some work.

"See for yourself" She replied, and nodded to where Jonty lay on the sofa, asleep, his bare feet extending past the end and dangling in midair. Leah frowned and turned back to her cousin.

"What?"

"Leah! Jacob!" The smiling voice of Swarhi emerged as she did from the corridor; she hugged them both at the same time, one under each arm. She smelt vaguely of blood and medical equipment, there was a muggy dusty smell too; she hadn't been outside recently.

"Are you ok?" Leah asked

"Of course I'm alright." Swarhi said, brushing it aside, "It takes more than a vamp to take this old thing down." She spotted the alpha besides them and hugged her tightly "Mari!" Jacob and Leah shared a look. Swarhi looked drawn and had deep shadows beneath her eyes, and her hair was dull and greasy where as it had been full and healthy before. A yawn made them turn, and Jonty had woken up and got to his feet, and was now standing next to them rubbing his eyes. His hair was fuzzed from sleep, and he clapped a hand on Leah's shoulder in greeting, before going up to greet Mari with a croaky voice.

"You're looking so..._well_" Mari said carefully, reviewing them both "You had us so worried. I still don't think you should have left us." Jonty kissed his wife on the cheek as he passed and slid a hand to the small of her back as he stood besides her, still too sleepy to contribute to the conversation.

"Oh Mari, then I wouldn't have met these lovely chaps and brought you all together!" Swarhi replied with a gesture towards Jacob and Leah, indirectly deflecting the question. Mari's eyes found Jacob's and she smiled.

"Indeed. So what happened after you left us?"

"We were picked up by a trio of cold ones," Swarhi said with a grimace "we ran for about two months until we stumbled across this lot and they gave us sanctuary. Their vampire's scent hides us pretty well."

"I didn't smell them on our run here" Concurred Mari "Do you think they've given up?"

"Those three don't give up. I never thought I could hate a creepy little girl so much."

"She hasn't been near us, we'd know." Mari confirmed, and they sat down at the table, Jonty sliding into the seat next to his wife and propping his head up with one hand, his eyes almost closed as he tried to stay awake.

"He hasn't slept since he brought her back" Emily intoned to Leah as she passed "They only came out about an hour before you got here."

"Do you know anything?"

"No." Emily said "They haven't told anyone anything. It's driving Sam nuts. Muni just occasionally asks for water and things."

"Muni?"

"The medics apprentice. Very intelligent girl, going to start her internship at Forks General next year."

"So they're real doctors?"

"Of course we're real doctors." Came a new voice, and they saw the medic and Muni coming into the kitchen. The medic immediately gave Swarhi a condescending glance. "Swarhi-"

"Don't fuss." Swarhi said sharply, and the medic met Jonty's gaze and rolled her eyes, before sitting down at the table with her apprentice. The medic frowned up at her patient and the apprentice sighed, taking one of the proffered teas and drinking it.

Leah nudged Jacob, indicating they should leave and they stepped outside to where the pack was talking with Mari's tribe, and Jacob and Leah managed to slip past without being noticed, except by Embry who gave them a nod.

"Come on" Jacob said quietly, and taking Leah's hand led her into the forest where they phased as it started to rain, giving a much richer scent pallet as they began to run and camber. They could smell some of Mari's wolves and the forest seemed to enjoy having more wolves back amongst its bowers as Leah challenged Jacob to a race. They shot through the trunks of the evergreens and beeches, she easily outstripped him, so he careered round to the right and met her when she turned, launching himself at her and rolling them both into the undergrowth, panting.

_Cheat! _Accused Leah as she was pinned beneath him

_ Just inventive _Jacob shot back

_Are you going to get off me?_

_ Nah. I'm enjoying it, and you are too. _She did the wolf equivalent of a raised eyebrow, and with one lurch of her hindquarters he was bucked off and into the bracken. But she was smiling as Jacob got to his feet and she padded up to him, affectionately rubbed her head against his neck as an apology, before bouncing back and running off in the other direction, Jacob hot on her tail.

* * *

Rosalie stared at her brother.

"Why won't you consider that they're peaceful Edward?"

"Because Jacob has been looking for a way to get to Bella ever since I married her!"

"Edward-"

"And Alice can't see anything because of all the wolves!"

"It's not that bad" Alice protested from where she sat with Jasper "It's a bit of a relief really-"

"But it compromises the treaty!"

"Edward, listen to yourself!" Esme cut in "You're getting all worked up about the wolves having some friends over."

"But Esme-"

"Give them some time." His 'mother' looked at him with golden eyes "watch them if you must, and decide if they're a threat from what you see, not just what you assume." Carlisle stepped up behind her and nodded.

"I'll go there tomorrow and see if I can find anything out, but I agree with Esme, we will wait, and we will watch."

* * *

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

:)

* * *

Jacob let himself into the house in a good mood. He had had fun with Leah last night, and now the whole area around the forest smelt like wolves. It seemed to fit, as if the area needed more wolves like it needed trees. It was around two in the afternoon when he left his work in his garage and headed over to Emily's house.

"Hey Jacob" Emily said "Would you like some lunch?"

"Hi, that would be great. Hi Sam"

"Morning" Sam replied distractedly, he was eating a large spanish omelette, one eye on the newspaper. Jacob smothered a smile as he sat down.

"He's on his toes with Mari round" Emily said quietly to him as she put a plate down in front of him

"Where are they staying anyway?"

"In the forest, they say they'll stay out of the way. I don't think they want to let Swarhi out of their sights."

"16 down, 11 letters, two words, 5, 6, James Bond's Car." Sam muttered

"Aston Martin" Emily supplied "How are you anyway Jake?"

"I'm good, why don't they want her out of their sight?"

"18 down, 6 letters, Jack Lemmon's character in the 1953 film 'Some Like It Hot'."

"Daphne. I don't know, I'm not sure its a healthy attitude."

"Ume."

"2 across, 8 letters, archvillan of Sherlock Holmes"

"Moriarty, and the next one's Jaws."

"Oh. Thank you."

"It's alright sweetie" Emily kissed him on the cheek "I've got to teach today, take care"

"Will do." She picked up her bag and coat and waving to Jacob reached the door

"5 across?"

"Carpe dentum, seize the teeth" Emily called back as she left. Sam wrote it into the crossword and sighed. "She's amazing that woman."

"Ume." Jacob agreed; face full of omelette. He swallowed. "Wheres Swarhi and Jonty?"

"Still asleep. They had a rough time whilst you were gone. They said something like she couldn't stop bleeding," Jacob grimaced "Jonty gave her a transfusion or two. She wasn't supposed to be up yesterday, but she wanted to see you guys got back safely."

"Oh. How are you dealing with Mari's pack?" Sam sighed heavily and pushed the paper aside

"I don't know, it's irritating having another alpha here, on my territory" the hairs on the back of Jacob's neck rose "but they're ok, they're coming over tonight, some of them anyway."

"I'll pop in and say hello" Jacob said, finishing his omelette and getting to his feet "I'll see you later."

"Bye" Sam said, going back to the paper.

* * *

Jacob was working in the garage on a car when the light from the doorway was blocked and a scent reached his nose. He looked up with a smile and found Leah leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed, wearing those shorts that made her legs go on and on and on-

"Eyes up here Jake." But she was smiling and walked in with the casual grace she didn't realise she had and leant against the hood. "How you doing?"

"I'm ok, not much to tell really." He said, wiping his hand across his forehead and leaving a streak of grime. Leah hid a smirk. "You know Sam's getting angsty about Mari?"

"Not surprised." Leah said with a small laugh "doesn't like anyone who might over rule him. But it does feel better here, like the forest and stuff. More accepting."

"I 'spect 'cos wolves are supposed to run on this land" Jacob said with a shrug, and met Leah's eye "And it's put you in a good mood." Then Leah actually smiled and blushed slightly, dipping her head.

"You have no idea what it's like to realise your not a barren freak." She said honestly "And for some one to care."

"Swarhi?"

"Yeah, and other people." She said cryptically with a shrug. A chime rang from her pocket and she produced a phone and sighed at the message "I have to go, Mum needs the car."

"Oh, ok." Came the response. Leah straightened, the sun bouncing off her skin in all the right places, and she stepped up to jacob so they were face to face. Jacob's breath caught, his temperature rose, and Leah smiled as she wiped the grime away.

"I don't want you dirty just yet" She said quietly, and left, her shadow trailing behind in the open doorway. Jacob let out a sort of gurgle and closed the door, not seeing Leah make a similar noise as she started her car in the drive.

* * *

When Jacob returned later the couple were up, Jonty was at the table, correcting Sam's crossword and Swarhi was on the sofa, curled up by the arm, dozing. Paul sat at the other end, flicking channels on the TV. Jacob looked over, he was watching it on mute with subtitles. He was surprised at Paul's courtesy, and greeting some of the others around the table he shot a smile to Leah, who returned it as he slid into the seat next to her.

"You get oil n the strangest places" She said quietly to him, running a finger behind his ear and producing the black substance

"Comes with the job" Jacob said, and she grinned.

Mari was talking to Sam about the Cullens and the treaty, and Odette was looking mildly interested as Embry spoke to her about something. Hearing Paul turn the sound back on Jacob looked up and saw Swarhi walk up behind Jonty, and kiss his head as he looked up, her arms round his neck like a scarf.

"You alright?" He asked

"I'm fine-" She paused "Can you smell that?" A sickly smell permeated the house and Odette shuddered.

"Leech." Jonty said, his jaw set. Swarhi squeezed his shoulders, and beckoning Jacob and Mari she led them to the door. Paul followed to, and Jacob opened it to see Carlisle standing outside. He had tried to make his pose as unassuming as possible, hands by his sides to show he had no weapons, slouched, knees relaxed and legs together. He was met by four glares and five heartbeats going rather fast.

"Good evening, I'm Dr Cullen, I don't believe we've met." He said to Swarhi

"Surely you know enough about me from your son's spying games?" She said with a blade in her voice. "I'm Swarhianna Hollowfern, I'm here with my husband on a visit, and I believe you've just broken the treaty you have with this pack."

"Carlisle why are you here?" Jacob asked, Carlisle looked at him

"Merely to introduce myself to your guests."

"Well you've done that-" Jacob said, and paused as Carlisle spoke

"I also came to apologise for what my son did to you."

"Really?" Swarhi said in surprise

"I understand he caused you much more harm than he thought, he was irrational."

"Thank you." Swarhi said, and Carlisle nodded to his head to them before turning and walking away. Wolves in human form were peppered around the area and watched him as he left, walking at a restrained human pace, though with his scent he wasn't fooling anyone. Jacob closed the door with a frown, and turned to Swarhi. She rested one hand on her stomach and looked troubled, a frown marring her features.

"Swarhi?" Paul asked quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was biting her lip, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"I'm fine, I'll just go upstairs." She turned and headed for the stairs as they returned to the kitchen, where Jonty raised one eyebrow in question.

"She's upstairs" Jacob supplied, and informed the others of what had just occurred.

"Your Cullens feel threatened, they're preparing an attack." Mari said "They see my pack as soldiers, like you're building an army."

"So what do we do?" Embry asked.

"Nothing, they don't pose a threat." Sam said with a shrug "We're fine."

"Excuse me?" Jacob said in annoyance "Are you serious?"

"What?" Sam said

"If they think we're on the offensive then they will launch an attack. Swarhi and Jonty might be targets" Said Jacob. Jonty stayed quiet where he sat.

"The leeches probably don't even care they're here." Sam dismissed "Now-"

"My brother, and his family, were killed by vampires." Jonty said quietly, staring into his mug "It was territorial. Same as this. Vampires thought we were going to attack, so struck first." The pack were silent, listening. "Swarhi and I have discussed this, we don't want to put you in danger, we will leave." Various noises of outrage filled the kitchen, and Jonty raised his eyes to where his wife now leant against the door frame. She nodded to him, but no one else noticed.

"You can't leave!"

"We wont let you!"

"It's too close to Swarhi's due date" That was Leah. She had been quiet until now, and they looked to her in the sudden silence, "I'm being serious, with her hormones they could track you for miles. It wouldn't be safe." Jonty looked at Leah, and then to his wife.

"We've run before, we'll run again." Swarhi said from the doorway with a shrug, "I'm sure I can still outrun one." But the pack could feel her underlying unease, and saw her bite her lip again.

"No." Sam said in his alpha command, Swarhi and Jonty shared another look, and Swarhi straightened. Mari stepped back, pulling Odette with her. The medic's apprentice hid behind her drink.

"I beg your pardon?" Swarhi said, and sensing a challenge Sam stood up. Even though he dwarfed her, Swarhi appeared to have a lot of power, or at least a lot of nerve, and raised her eyebrows as he repeated it.

"I said no. You won't leave." His voice didn't shake as Swarhi stepped closer to him.

"Lets get one thing straight Sam Ulley." She said clearly, arms folded over her bump "My husband and I are each others alphas, we are equal, and we do not respond to another alphas orders. Even if an alpha command did have an impact it would not be iterated from _you_."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the rightful alpha." Jonty said from where he sat "He is." And he nodded to Jacob. Jacob promptly went bright pink. Sam frowned as Swarhi addressed the blushing teenager.

"What would you have us do Jake?" All eyes were upon him, and Jacob looked from the fuming Sam to the calm eyes of Jonty before catching Leah's gaze. She found his hand under the table and squeezed it.

"I think it would be best that you stay here." Jacob said, raising his eyes to meet Swarhi's. She had unfolded her arms and now appeared to hug her stomach "If you want to. We have the numbers to deal with the Cullens if they attack, especially now with your tribe" he nodded to Mari, who smiled

"Always happy to pull the head off a leech son" She said with a smile

"Then thats settled." Jacob said slightly too fast, and Sam sat down suddenly, bemused and more than a little bit angry at having his authority undermined. The pack began to chatter about how they could prepare for the Cullen attack ('It's like old times' Paul said happily) as Jonty got to his feet and approached his wife, pressing a hand into the small of her back.

"Got the ball rolling at last. " He said looking back at Jacob, then to his wife " Are you all right?"

"Braxton Hicks." She muttered, closing her eyes "Bloody vampire seems to have set them off."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Same ones as before."

"Come on, lets sit down." He led her back to the sofa and sank down onto it sideways, Swarhi between his legs so she leant back against his chest. She closed her eyes as she tipped her head back, and he rested his hand on the side of her bump and felt the muscles inside contracting suddenly. In the kitchen the pack had begun to argue over who should get which patrol, and Swarhi let out a quiet groan as the pain ebbed away.

"Anything I can do?" He whispered, entwining her fingers with hers as she tried to breath in properly. She dropped her head, eyes still closed.

"No." Came the quiet voice. "Why does everything hurt?" Jonty looked at her, then to the kitchen where no one had noticed they'd left. Sam had now begun to argue with Jacob about undermining him and others had joined in.

"How about a bath?" She paused, then looked up at him.

"That is the best idea you've had all day." She said simply

"I have my moments" he said, sweeping her hair back and pressing a kiss to her forehead "Come on." he helped her up, the pain having faded for now and headed towards the stairs.

"Are you guys ok?" They turned at the foot of the stairs to find Muni watching them.

"She's fine, its just braxton hicks. We're going to have a bath." Jonty said patiently

"Don't have it too hot!" Muni reminded them before leaving. Jonty could feel the anger coming off his wife as she squeezed his hand

"They're only trying to help Swarhi" He said softly, "Really." She didn't say anything but continued up the stairs. Jonty sighed and followed, this could be a long night.

* * *

Once in the warm water Swarhi felt much calmer, and her body felt lighter too. She dunked her head under to wash her hair, and lying back admired her feet for the first time in a while. She did miss baths when they were running, this one was full of bubbles and sweet smelling things, and the pain of her braxton hicks contractions had dimmed slightly once she was submerged. But the best bit was having someone else combing her wet hair through and massaging her shoulders, and she let out a sigh of contentment.

"You are definitely the best thing that ever happened to me" she murmured, and Jonty smiled

"I love you too." He leant down and kissed her, she tasted of soap and bubbles and he sneezed, causing his wife to collapse with laughter before grabbing him and kissing him again, before 'accidently' pulling him into the bath with her.

* * *

In the large glass house near the forest the vampires stood silently in the house.

"He's back." Edward spoke up as Carlisle appeared and let himself in, shedding his coat that he'd worn for appearances sake and facing his family.

"I agree with Edward." He said simply. "They are a threat."

* * *

Please read and review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Happy New Year to all! This is the product of me being holed up, internetless on the English/Welsh border for slightly longer then I expected...

* * *

A few days later was an unusual bright sunny day, and Sam thought, and many agreed, that all would enjoy a hefty run, especially as the Cullens would be holed up inside their glass house and wouldn't bother them. Leah, already phased, wandered around the treeline listening out for any of her packmates. She was surprised at how much she was looking forwards to running. Since she had begun shielding her thoughts runs became easier and, if she dared to think it, more fun.

_You're up early _Jacob's voice rang through her head as his scent reached her, and she turned to see his large form appearing through the trees

_It's a gorgeous day. _She retorted with a smile _You think Swarhi and Jonty'll join us today?_

_ Hopefully. _Swarhi had not run with them since before Edward attacked her. Another motive of Sam's invitation was to show the Cullen's just how many wolves he thought he had at his command. It was unspoken, yet acknowledged by Leah and Jacob that they would fall back and allow Sam to lead, no interruptions. It was Leah's patrol they were running on, and she didn't mind the company.

Two new scents reached them a few minutes later and Jonty and Swarhi passed into view.

_Morning all! _Swarhi chirped, clearly much happier than the previous nights.

_Hi,_

_ Hey, _Came the greetings from Leah and Jacob as more wolves appeared and were greeted in a similar vein. The wolves started to wander through the forest, catching up and chatting when they found more wolves swelling their ranks. Mari was the most noticeable in her vastness and copper hide, and walked besides Jonty. Jacob and Leah fell further back, observing the way Mari's wolves reacted with the pack. Odette bounded with Paul and Embry, her pure white coat a stark contrast to their darker colours, and Opher (a grey wolf), Toro (a black wolf) and Anya (copper) moved together. There was the sense of communication between them, and the medic and her apprentice had joined them too, making it a large amount of lupines that began to pick up speed as the wandering turned into something slightly more agile.

_You can see why the Cullens are scared _Leah muttered to Jacob

_Yeah, the forests happy though._

_ Softy._

_ No _He frowned at her _Come on you can admitted you can feel it _He quickly pushed down his memories of the garage

_ I guess _She grudgingly admitted. They were aware of the conversations going on between the various wolves before them, some audible, some a mere feeling of communication. There was a degree of happiness radiating off Swarhi as they turned their internal ears towards her. Though her barriers were up they were weakened slightly by her enjoyment of the run, allowing her emotions through.

A half-mile further on the idea rippled through the packs that they should race, and the speed picked up pace and the conversations lessened. Jacob shot a smile to Leah

_Go on, show 'em what you can do_

Leah grinned, and began to sprint, racing past the other wolves, feelings Mari's packs' surprise at her speed and ability.

_Care to join me Swarhi? _she sent out over the packs, and felt a grin in return

_On your tail Clearwater _Came the response, Leah could hear the smile in her voice.

_Are you sure that's wise Swarhianna? _The clipped voice of the medic chipped in

_It's just running._

_ It's undue strain on your already weakened body. I strongly advise against it. You probably shouldn't even be phased. _The medic stated. Swarhi didn't respond, but sped up, quickly catching up Leah

_Come on _Swarhi stated, and the shewolves sprinted deep into the forest, leaving the pack in their dust.

The pair ran in silence, Leah listening to the waves of fury rolling off Swarhi and the odd loud, yet muttered thought that generally involving creative swear words. They covered the ground easily, Leah had slowed up very slightly, remembering how out of breath Swarhi had been when they last sprinted. She didn't think the other wolf noticed, but after a while her pace visibly slowed, and as the anger, which Leah assumed had been at least partly fueling Swarhi's speed, started to dissipate they settled into a jog, and they began to chat.

_You've been a lot happier recently _Swarhi said to Leah. Leah was very pleased to know she was still faster than any of Mari's wolves, especially that Odette.

_Odette's not so bad. It's bloody Mari you need to watch out for. _Swarhi commented, _Your barriers still need some work sweetie._

_ I know _Leah responded.

_You have made great progress though, I've never seen them built so fast_

_ Thank you, it's a lot easier without the pack commenting on everything I think_

_ I can imagine. _They ran quietly for a few minutes. Then Leah asked something that had been playing on her mind.

_What's it like, running with…_

_ Running whilst pregnant? _Swarhi finished for her _Weird, I can tell you that much. Follow me. _Swarhi led her off the beaten track and to the tree-line surrounding a meadow full of small blue flowers. There was the faint smell of Cullens, but it was an old scent, and Swarhi sat down on her haunches, Leah doing the same.

_Leah, I trust you. I trust you not to pry, and I trust you not to abuse this._

_ Ok?_

_ Close your eyes, and look into my mind._

Leah did, feeling the barriers move away and Swarhi's thoughts and feelings trickle out into the accessible subconscious. Suddenly all of Swarhi was on display, a dense and complex matrix of images, sounds and smells and above all feelings. Emotions hovered over everything, and to Leah's surprise she saw a memory of her and, bewilderingly, a sense of pride that accompanied it.

_This is me _Swarhi thought, and Leah had the most peculiar feeling of inhabiting someone else's body, physically _being_ them. She felt the new body and it's longer limbs, shaggier coat and it's working knowledge. She felt the heavy pit of the stomach and the baby's constant movements. It was such a alien feeling, a new being, dependent, heavy, and very, very alive. Steadily Leah felt she was being drawn back, and opened her eyes, once more in her own body in the pretty meadow. Swarhi was regarding her through deep brown eyes, so similar to her human eyes.

_Wow. _Was the only word Leah could come up with. _That is….just…_

_ I know _Swarhi said with a smile _And you'll have that too, one day._

_ How do you know?_

_ I just do. _The older wolf said slightly smugly, and got to her feet _Come on, we'd best find the others. Hope they haven't torn each other apart without our calming influence._

Leah laughed, and the pair sprinted back to the enlarged pack, who had stopped by a stream and were sat down, flanks heaving. Swarhi padded over to Jonty and sat down heavily at his side, and Leah sat down vaguely near them and was soon joined by Jacob, who casually let his head against her flank and ignored the slight spike in her heartbeat.

_It's all about to kick off _Leah warned, and he looked past her to see the pale medic, Aponi, walk over to where Swarhi slouched besides her husband. Jonty's ears went flat against his head in worry as Swarhi let out a visible sigh.

_Swarhi I-_

_ Don't Aponi._

_ You shouldn't have done that. You may have caused a relapse._

_ Aponi-_

_ She's right Swarhi _Mari had now joined in. The two standing wolves were making their thoughts heard loud and clear. Swarhi's the pack could hear anyway. _I am going to have to put my foot down if you don't start following orders._

_ Beg pardon?_

Leah leant her head closure to Jacob's _This is not going to end well._

_ Nope _Came his reply, with a slight smile _fight, fight fight…._

_ I said if you are not going to take the health of yourself and this baby seriously I will have to put my foot down! _Mari repeated. Swarhi looked to her husband

_Have I torn any stitches? _She asked

_No._

_ Am I bleeding?_

_ No._

_ Have I reopened any wounds?_

_ No._

_ I am experiencing anything that would be unusual for a shewolf of my condition?_

_ Not that I know of._

She turned back to Mari and Aponi _Then I think that settles it._

_ With all due respect your husband is only a paramedic-_

_ Aponi-_

_ -And if you further injure yourself you would have to return home._

Silence rang through the meadow, and Swarhi drew back her gums to expose her teeth.

_Home? Home? Your pack isn't my home Aponi._

_ You share a bond-_

_ We share a bond with every pack we meet! _

_ Our pack is the best place for you- _Mari began

-_Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? _Swarhi snarled _Getting me and Jonty back into your precious tribe and keeping us there._

_ I mean for your health!_

_ You mean to contain us! _Swarhi got to her feet, teeth still bared, snarling at the large copper wolf. Aponi had slunk back to her apprentice. _You always try and make us stay, we travel Marianna, that's what nomads DO!_

_ How can you think you could bring up a child this way-_

_ It is our choice! _Swarhi yelled and Jonty had got to his feet and stood next to his wife, teeth also bared, radiating anger.

_ As your alpha-_

_ Oooooh stop right there Mari. Just stop it. _Swarhi hissed _Don't even think about finishing that sentence._

Mari -remarkably- didn't say anything else, but leveled them with a glare Leah didn't want to be on the end of. Unsurprisingly Swarhi appeared to be used to it, and turning with Jonty the pair ran off into the trees, completely blocking their thoughts from all and sundry, meaning they vanished very adequately into the undergrowth.

In the tense silence that followed it was Jacob who got to his feet (Leah following suit) and addressed them.

_Come on guys, lunch time _and without looking back ran back towards the reservation with Leah by his side, hearing the footfalls of the rest of the pack following him, and leaving Mari and her wolves fuming in the clearing.

* * *

Swarhi spent the rest of the day out of sight, but the pack could feel the anger emulating from the room and the occasional thump as she kicked something.

"Why doesn't she go outside?" Emily asked. Jacob had joined her in the kitchen, he was washing up whilst she worked on a lesson plan.

"Take a look." Jacob said, pulling the curtain back. Mari and her wolves (all in human form) were stationed around the house.

"Urgh, this is stupid." Emily iterated. Jacob nodded and there was another thump from upstairs and muted swearing. Emily raised her eyes to the ceiling. "I think she just kicked the door." There was a creak and and the sound of something heavy landing on the bed. "Where's Jonty anyway?"

"Swarhi sent him away, he's out running in the forest." That particularly loud argument had been heard by almost the entire street, Emily had only missed it as she had been teaching. Jonty had left to let off some steam and Swarhi had started kicking the furniture soon after.

"She doesn't know where to direct her anger, does she?" Emily said, looking back at her notes and writing something in the margin "Jonty's on her side."

"Guess she feels threatened." Jacob said with a shrug, drying the last plate and replacing it in the cupboard by his head. Emily joined him by the window as he drained the suds.

"It feels weird having those lot here. I think they're just adding to Swarhi and Jonty's stress."

"Ume." Jacob agreed

"Although I can understand why they'd want to keep an eye on them. Pretty powerful, aren't they?"

"What?"

"They travelled all over, met loads of different packs. Said they'd been to Europe too. I reckon Mari thinks they're going to stay with us, and keep all that knowledge from her pack." Jacob looked at Emily in astonishment.

"How..?"

"I listen Jake," She said with a smile, turning and sitting back down at the table "and I'm not as dumb as I look."

"You don't look dumb." Jacob said immediately

"Alright. Thank you for your help with the dishes."

"No worries"

Her voice reached him as he opened the door "Have fun with Leah!"

He laughed, and stepped out into the sunshine.

* * *

As Jonty opened his door that evening he saw his wife asleep in the bed, and smiled softly, coming in and closing the door behind him. He changed into a pair of loose pajama trousers before sliding under the covers and snuggling up to Swarhi hugged himself to her as she murmured, waking up from her doze with his movements.

"You ok?" He whispered, her breathing was shallow, and whilst this was usual in the last months of pregnancy it seemed shallower than normal.

"'M sick of being pregnant" came the sleepy reply "he's been kicking my ribs for an hour." Jonty's hand found her bump and slid under her hands, massaging the area under her ribs where their son pushed against her lungs. Swarhi let out a grunt, and under his fingers he felt the baby move and kick her ribs again.

"Come on baby," Jonty crooned quietly "let your mum sleep." He continued to massage for a few minutes, until the baby finally moved further down and Swarhi took a slightly deeper, shaky breath. He could feel the baby move until he appeared to settle, and Swarhi sighed in relief, snuggling into the pillow. He felt she had put a pillow between her knees, and replaced it by sliding his leg in between hers, pulling himself into her back. She turned her head and he leant over and kissed her lingeringly on the lips before she sighed and turned back. Jonty nudged the hair away from her neck and pressed a kiss to the hot skin before closing his eyes. After such an eventful day he slid easily into a deep, dark sleep, and saw nothing of the nightmares he expected.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


End file.
